User talk:Fawnstorm
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warriors of the Forest Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley You make an irc page I'll make the channels tommorow. AshclawLive Curious 15:31, July 28, 2010 (UTC) logo? AshclawLive Curious 12:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Starclan and Dark forest So can i make cats in Dark forest and Starclan????Frostyness 19:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) YAY yay your back!!!! AshclawLive Curious 00:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:Battle i saw your post on zorth's page. zorths cat dreamt about a river full of blood and graypaw interpreted that as a battle for the stream. AshclawLive Curious 00:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Do you want to go on the IRC? εСћбђэάѓτ 11:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Now? εСћбђэάѓτ 18:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that. Now? 19:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) It was me εСћбђэάѓτ 19:04, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Comp trouble I won't be active much cuz I broke my charger and I ordered one on ebay and its shipping. Also schools starting! AshclawLive Curious 12:09, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Battle My cat, Darkclaw, had a dream about a river of blood. Graypaw interpreted that as the rocky stream. BTW nice picture in your gallery :D ZorthFly! 01:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) My New Wiki http://clansoftheforest.com It's called Cats of the Forest. Please help. It needs MAJOR editing. εСћбђэάѓτ 20:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) it's actually http://clansoftheforest.wikia.com Sorry εСћбђэάѓτ 23:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Projects Two questions/comments, 1) We should create a Project Characters to make sure that all editing is completed, and 2) Could you explain more to me about Project Adoptables? I'm sorry, but I just don't get it. Thanks, εСћбђэάѓτ 14:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Bday happy birthday! (Random) AshclawLive Curious! 11:00, August 23, 2010 (UTC) why are the headings & text purpley?AshclawLive Curious! 11:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) PC whyd you delete it? (Proj Character)>(Ashclaw Live curious 08:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Syntax bug i think there is a bug on this wiki. when i tried to make a poll on Admin page i hit save and it said syntax errror 2924384 snf8HN BLAH BLAH Ashclaw Live curious 09:33, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Blanks you done with them yet?Ashclaw Live curious 04:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC)